A Time to Talk and a Time to Listen (Old)
by A M3mb3r123
Summary: 12 year old Ezra lives on Lothal, and he rarely speaks. One day, he meets people who are actually nice to him. This was inspired by BelieveInYourDreamsForLife's challenge. Got any questions, please leave a comment! Beta-read by Anonymous Prick 3.
1. Who Are These People

**A/N** Hey, here's me new story! This was inspired by BelieveInYourDreamsForLife's challenge. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and Ezra is 12 in this.

But before you read, I'd like to thank Anonymous Prick 3 for beta-reading, and everyone who followed, favorited and commented on Sabine's Parents! You guys make my world go round!

 **Disclaimer – Star Wars Rebels isn't mine, but gosh, I wish it was!**

 _"_ _I need some food."_ Ezra thought, walking along the streets of Capital City. He stopped at a vender selling Yogans.

"Move along, Stumm. You ain't stealing from here today." The vender said, using the nickname all the venders gave Ezra.

 _"_ _I just need to eat!"_ Ezra thought, but he didn't say anything. He rarely said anything. He just moved along and tried to find something else.

Something tugged in his mind, like music almost. This happened every once and a while, but this time it was stronger. Ezra had learned to trust the Music. He didn't trust much else.

He whirled around and saw a man in green. Green pants, green shirt, green armor. He looked like a tree. The Music was tugging, telling him to get closer.

 _"_ _Who is this guy?"_ He thought. Suddenly, the man whirled around and starred Ezra right in the eyes. The Music got louder, but Ezra was so scared by the eye contact that he ran and hid behind a building.

He slumped against the side of the building, catching his breath. But the Music kept tugging. He decided to go along the rooftops and follow.

 _"_ _Ok Music."_ He thought, _"I'll follow this guy, but I'm still getting food later."_ He followed for a while, always keeping just out of sight. The only reason he was doing this was because the Music had helped him find food and shelter before.

Tree Man, as Ezra dubbed him, patted his blaster holster. A Lasat walked out from a doorway. Lasats were rare, but Ezra was more interested in the man.

He patted his holster again, and this time, a girl in colorful armor patted her holster, too. It seemed that Tree Man, Lasat, and Rainbow were all working together. Interesting.

The Music went down to a slight hum, so Ezra decided sit down for a while and catch his breath. A small explosion could be heard, just a few rooftops from where Ezra was sitting. The music started tugging again.

 _"_ _Geez, would yah calm down today?"_ Ezra thought, running along the rooftops. He saw Lasat and Tree Man standing around some crates. Rainbow was nowhere to be found. Ezra looked closer and saw the marking for Yogans on one of the crates.

Without thinking twice, he jumped onto the speeder the crate was attached to and went backwards.

"Kid! Bring that back!" Tree Man yelled, but Ezra kept going. The Music screamed in his ear, just in time for Ezra to duck a punch thrown by Lasat.

Ezra drove though the street, faster than he ever had before. He felt the back of his speeder sway. He looked back and none other than Rainbow was standing on the crate. No, not 'the' crate, _'his'_ crate.

She started babbling about how it was a gutsy move, or something like that. Ezra turned hard left, knocking Rainbow off. He looked back to see her standing up and brushing dust off her armor.

 _"_ _Good, I don't want to hurt anybody."_ He thought, concentrating on road in front of him. He finally made it to his home. Well, a tower . . . which he lived in . . . alone.

He parked the speeder in the bottom and pushed the crate up the stairs. The Music hummed in the back of his mind, and it almost sounded annoyed.

 _"_ _What did you want me to do?" Talk to them?"_ He felt kind of stupid 'thinking' to the Music, but then again, he trusted it.

He made it to the top, and put the crate in a small room he called his kitchen. He walked through his 'living room' and out to the 'front porch'. He looked out over the fields of Lothal.

He stood there for a while before he heard a noise, and it wasn't the Music. It was a ship. An old ship, but a ship none the less. It landed about 30 yards from his tower. The ramp opened and to Ezra's surprise, out walked Tree Man, Lasat, Rainbow, a droid and a Twi'lek. The new people were quickly given the names Droid and Pilot.

Tree Man turned towards everyone else and seemed to be giving them orders. The Music hummed again, tugging him towards the people.

"Look!" Rainbow shouted, pointing up towards Ezra. All eyes were now on him. He felt them analyzing him, _judging_ him. And he didn't like it, not one bit. He quickly ran inside and shut the door. He ran down the stairs, locked the doors down there and ran back up.

He ran to the 'living room' and moved his make-shift couch over. A small door was revealed, leading to his bedroom. He opened the door, pulled the couch back in front of it, closed the door, and sat on his bed.

His 'bed' was a sleeping bag, two very old pillows and a couple of blankets. He wrapped himself in the blankets and stared at the door, waiting for it to open at any second.

The Music got louder. It sounded annoyed, again. The louder the Music got, the closer those people came.

 _"_ _Would yah cool it? You know I don't like other people!"_ Ezra thought/shouted at the Music. It didn't listen.

He heard the doors downstairs open, followed by footsteps on the stairs. He could hear someone pounding their fist on his crate of Yogans. The footsteps, confident footsteps, came closer and closer to his little room. Then he heard it. The couch had been moved.

 _"_ _No, no, no, please no!"_ He thought desperately. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself. There was a creak. The door had been opened.

"Kid, you in here?" Tree Man said, coming through the door.

 _"_ _No, no, go away!"_ Ezra thought tears forming in his eyes and running down his cheek. Tree Man walked further in, and stopped when he saw Ezra, who was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Kid, are you ok?" Tree Man asked quietly, crouching down. Ezra was absolutely terrified and hid his face in the blankets.

"Kanan, did you find him?" Pilot looked into the small room and walked in.

"Yeah Hera, I found him." Tree Man, now identified as Kanan, said. Hera crouched down by him and reached a hand towards Ezra's face. Ezra closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of a slap.

But there was no pain, only a gentle touch on his cheek.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Hera asked in a quiet, soothing voice. Ezra was baffled. They weren't hurting him.

 _"_ _Who are these people?"_

 **A/N** Hey guys! What did you think? Anyone who can tell me what Stumm means and what language it is gets a shoutout! Please leave comment, even if you didn't like it. Till next time!


	2. It'll Be Ok

**A/N** Wow! Talk about positive responses! Never expected that much! Ok, shoutout time!

 **Guest,**

 **AVeryWierdGirlAppeared,**

 **BelieveInYourDreams4Life,**

 **Azilia james** , and

 **seems-pretty-legit** , congrats guys! You all answered the question correctly. Stumm mean mute in German and Swedish. I honestly had no idea it was also Swedish.

Anyways, let's get to the chapter!

 **Disclaimer – I doubt the Star Wars universe is owned by me. That'd just be weird.**

 _"_ _Who are these people?"_ Ezra thought, looking at the two adults in front of him. The Music got louder as Kanan moved into a sitting position.

"Kid, we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." He said softly. Ezra stared at them, not exactly sure what he should do.

"Hey, can you hear us?" Hera asked, resting her hand on his shoulder, concern showing on her face. Ezra nodded his head 'yes'.

"Are you scared of us?" Kanan asked. Ezra slowly nodded his head 'yes'.

"Kid, we won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of us." He said. Ezra thought on this for a moment.

 _"_ _What should I do? They seem nice, but they always seem nice then, BOOM! I'm in an alley with a broken arm."_ He thought, subconsciously rubbing his left arm. He quickly scanned the two for weapons. A blaster in Hera's boot, a blaster on Kanan, and two round cylinders on his belt.

 _"_ _That's interesting. Of course, it's probably some torcher device."_ He thought.

"I have an idea!" Hera said, breaking the silence. "How about you come out and meet everyone else?" She said gently, holding her hand out for him to take. The Music tugged his hand towards hers. Ezra wiped the tears from his eyes, slowly extended his hand and put it in hers. The contact was different for him. The Music hummed it's approval.

"Don't worry, everyone is really nice." Kanan assured, following them out the door.

The first thing Ezra saw when they walked out was Lasat. He had a big gun strapped to his back and he looked anything but happy.

"Is this the stupid street-rat that stole our crate?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

 _"_ _Oh no! Here we go again!"_ Ezra thought, hiding behind Kanan and Hera.

"Zeb, you're not helping!" Hera glared at him and tried to coax Ezra out from behind her.

"Kid, this is Zeb, Sabine and Chopper." Kanan said, pointing to Lasat, Rainbow and Droid. Ezra nodded at them and then hid behind Hera again. He noticed that Rainbow, err, Sabine had two blasters and a bunch of little bombs. Chopper was a model of droid that Ezra hadn't seen before, which made him uncomfortable.

"Hun, come on, they're not going to hurt you, trust me." Hera said. Trust. The Music screamed in his mind, begging him to listen to her, to _trust_ her.

 _"_ _Should I?"_ The Music screamed louder, urging him forward, out from behind Hera.

Ezra nodded and stepped out. Hera smiled at him in return.

"Don't worry, we're all friends here." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, you know our names, what's yours?" Sabine asked, taking her helmet off. Ezra opened his mouth, but closed it again when nothing came out.

"That's ok, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Kanan said, not wanting to make the boy feel uncomfortable.

 _"_ _They don't understand. I couldn't tell them if I wanted to."_ Ezra thought, tears threatening to return to his eyes.

 _"_ _They probably don't even know I'm called Stumm."_

"Hey, where are your parents?" Kanan asked, realizing the lack of adults. That was it. The tears started flowing again. Ezra crumpled to the floor, pulled his knees to his chest, and let out the silent sobs.

"Oh, Hun." Hera said, sitting down and wrapping an arm around Ezra. That made him cry harder.

 _"_ _She's just like Mom."_ He thought leaning into her warm embrace.

"Sh, it's ok, we'll help you." She said. Ezra glanced up at her as if to say 'really?'

"I promise, it'll be ok."

 **A/N** What did you think? I know it's shorter than the last one, but to be fair, I wrote this in three days! Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, I mean 23 reviews is insane! Don't forget to check out Anonymous Prick 3's story! Till next time. ;-D


	3. Lightsabers and Waffles

**A/N** Hey guys! Before we start, I should probably clear a few things up. Ezra cannot speak verbally. But he does speak to the Music (A.K.A. the Force) mentally. Does that help? I know a few of you were confused.

Anyways, here's the chapter! Thanks to hadesgirl015 for the food idea. Thanks to Azilia james for the lightsaber and the turtleneck idea. ;-D

 **Disclaimer – Rebels belongs to Disney, not to me.**

"It'll be ok." Hera said. Ezra wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Kid, why don't you come to our ship and we'll help you in any way we can." Kanan said, crouching down by him. Ezra thought for a moment then backed away from him.

"Kanan, I don't think he trusts us yet." Hera whispered in his ear.

"We'll be right back, one second." He said to Ezra, standing up and pulling Hera towards the rest of the crew.

"He doesn't trust us." Hera said sadly once everyone was in a circle.

"What can we do to earn his trust?" Sabine asked, glancing at the kid in the background.

"Well, we could give him something he needs." Kanan suggested.

"How do we know what he needs?" Zeb asked, just wanting to back to the ship and take a nap.

"Well, he did steal a crate of Yogans . . ." Hera started.

"So maybe he needs food! He does look a little scrawny." Sabine finished.

"Great work guys. Zeb, Sabine and Chopper, you go find something on the ship for him to eat, preferably a hot meal, not just a mealbar. Hera and I will stay here and try to get to know him better." Kanan said, finalizing the plan. Zeb and Sabine nodded, following Chopper to the stairs.

Kanan and Hera turned around to see Ezra staring at them curiously. He was fingering his turtleneck, and seemed on edge and nervous, like something was about to happen.

"Don't worry, they're just going back to our ship for a bit." Kanan said, sitting down on the couch. Ezra nodded but kept his hand by his neck.

"Come on over here." Hera said, sitting down leaving enough room for him between her and Kanan. With some urging from the Music, Ezra got up and sat down by them.

"I know you're still wary around us, so we're going to tell you about us and what we do." Kanan said.

"My name is Hera Syndulla, and Chopper is my droid. I own and pilot the ship you saw us arrive in. If you ever have a problem, you can come to me and I'll help you in any way I can." She ended by putting her hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"And my name is Kanan Jarrus. I'm the leader of our little group. Never tell anybody, but I'm a Jedi." Ezra's eyes got wide, then his left eyebrow went up. He didn't look convinced.

"I can prove it, watch." Kanan said standing up and walking into the center of the room. The Music started to hum, getting louder as Kanan clicked the two round cylinders together. With one press of a button a blue beam of light shot out. It was a lightsaber.

 _"_ _Holy crap!"_ Ezra thought, his eyes getting wide. He somehow harnessed the Music and used it to flip over the back of the couch and take cover. He couldn't cry, he had no tears left. All he could do was hide and hope that Kanan would put that thing away.

Kanan, seeing the boy's reaction, deactivated his lightsaber and clipped the pieces back to his belt.

"Kid, what's wrong?" He asked, walking around to the back of the couch. Ezra, seeing that the lightsaber had been put away, slowly creeped out. Something clicked in Hera's mind.

"Hun, did someone hurt you with one of those?" Ezra nodded and pulled his left sleeve up, revealing several burn marks. Kanan gasped, instantly reconizing them as lightsaber marks.

"Who did this to you?" Kanan asked. Ezra grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started sketching something. Both Kanan and Hera moved over to see an almost perfect sketch of a Pau'an holding a double sided lightsaber. Under the picture was one word = Inquisitor.

"The Inquisitor." Kanan spat the name like it was venom in his mouth. The Music hummed with determination and protectiveness. Ezra could tell it came from Kanan.

The room was silent for a moment, then two sets of footprints could be heard on the stairs. Soon, Zeb appeared carrying Chopper and Sabine followed close behind, holding a covered plate.

 _"_ _Why is she bringing a plate up?"_ Ezra thought, his curiosity growing by the second. A wonderful smell filled the small room, making his mouth water.

"Hey kid, we wanted to earn your trust, so we figured if we gave you food . . ." Sabine said, lifting the cover up, revealing warm space waffles with chocolate chips.

 _"_ _For me?"_ Ezra thought.

"Just for you." Kanan said, as if he had read his mind.

 _"_ _Yum!"_ Ezra thought, smiling and taking the plate from Sabine.

"Eat up kid, you look like you could use it." Zeb grumbled, speaking directly to Ezra for the first time. Ezra smiled at him as if to say thanks, then he grabbed an old fork from a drawer and put a bite in his mouth. If at all possible, his smile got bigger as he tasted the hot food. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten.

"So, think you trust us enough to come to our ship?" Kanan asked, looking the boy in the eyes.

Ezra thought for a moment. They hadn't hurt him, they gave him _food_ , so maybe this would work out. He smiled and nodded his head yes.

 **A/N** Hey guys, what did you think? Did yah like it? Please leave a review! Alright, before you go, I have something very important to say.

Yesterday, at 8 in the morning, I got a message from one of my friends saying that someone had posted a rude comment on one of their stories and ruined their day. I'm not going to say who it was, but they were really hurt. Another person commented, too. Now I'm starting a Stop-the-Hate campaign so no one else had to feel that way. If you see a rude comment on someone's story, send them something encouraging with the hashtag #stop-the-hate. Together, we can stop this. If you will be doing this, please tell me in a comment, I'd really like to know. Thank you for reading and may the Force be with you!


	4. Sleep

**A/N** Wow, you guys really like this story, huh? This story has more comments then my previous story! Sorry about the week-long wait, you understand right? Right? Guys?

Thank you all for helping with #stop-the-hate, all of you deserve a hand! (This is where you clap) Also, thanks to my younger brother for giving me the idea for the startand thanks to Anonymous Prick 3 for beta-reading!

 **Disclaimer – The Rebels do not belong to me. A mouse in red shorts owns them all.**

Darkness. Pain. Suffering. That was all Ezra felt. He was running down a dark alley, trying to get away from _it_. But it was catching up. Running, running, faster, faster, till he came to a wall. He was trapped.

"Come with me boy, or suffer the same fate as your parents." A tall Pau'an with a lightsaber stood in front of Ezra, who shook his head furiously.

"Oh come on, death or life, what will it be?" Ezra was now backed up against the wall, forced to stare at the evil man. Ezra just stood there, too terrified to move.

"Kid, wake up!" The Inquisitor said in a different voice. Ezra stared at him shocked.

 _"_ _What the heck?"_ He thought.

"Come on kid, wake up! It's just a nightmare." Ezra woke up, the dream completely disappearing. He shot up quickly, seeing Kanan and Hera right next to him.

 _"_ _I must have fallen asleep on the couch."_ Ezra thought, noticing they were in what the crew called the common room.

"Kid, you ok? We came out to check on you three and saw you thrashing around." Hera said, putting a hand to Ezra's cheek. Ezra remembered he was playing Sabacc with Zeb and Sabine and that he must have fallen asleep.

He nodded his head 'yes' and Hera moved her hand.

"Hun, you're burning up with fever." She said, looking at him with concerned eyes.

 _"_ _I'm fine."_ He tried to stand up, but wobbled over, only to be caught by Kanan.

"Looks like we get to take a trip to the medbay." Kanan said, already leading Ezra towards it.

 _"_ _What? They can't be serious."_ They soon arrived at the madbay. Hera made Ezra sit on the bed while she got some medicine.

"How old are you?" She asked, looking at the label on the bottle. Ezra made the sign for '10' and '2' with his hands. Hera seemed confused, but Kanan knew what he meant.

"He's 12." He said, looking at Ezra for clarification. Ezra nodded and smiled, happy that even if he only knew extremely basic sign language, he could still use it, and that Kanan seemed to understand it.

"Here you go." Hera said, handing him a cup with the correct dosage of medication. Ezra took it in his hands, smelled it and examined it.

"Don't worry, it's not poison. Look, here's the bottle it came from." Kanan said, handing Ezra the bottle.

 _"_ _Here goes nothing."_ Ezra thought, downing the medicine in one big gulp. He didn't immediately feel bad, so that was good.

"Now, you can't sleep on the couch tonight, so how about you sleep in my room with me." Kanan said, offering Ezra his hand so he could get off the bed. Ezra put the medicine bottle down.

 _"_ _Hm, should I? I mean, he's been really nice, but he also has a lightsaber."_ He thought.

"I promise, Kanan won't hurt you with anything, and he can leave his lightsaber with me for the night." Hera said, seeming to read his thoughts and taking the metal cylinders off of Kanan's belt. Ezra thought for a few more seconds before nodding 'yes'.

"Good, come on." Kanan said smiling at him. It wasn't like the Inquisitor's evil smile, it was a nice smile, the same smile everyone had given him.

 _"_ _Maybe I_ can _trust them."_ The Music, which had been humming since he walked aboard the ship, got louder as if to say 'yes, trust them you idiot!'.

 _"_ _Maybe I will, and maybe I won't."_ Ezra answered. The Music sounded a little annoyed, then went back to it's quiet hum.

"I usually sleep on the bottom, so the top's all yours." Kanan said, motioning to the bunk. Ezra nodded and climbed up to the top.

"Night kid."

 _"_ _Night Kanan."_

 **A/N** What'd you guys think? Please leave a comment, I read them all and you guys have no idea how much I love getting them! Till next time!


	5. Shocked

**A/N** Wow, you guys have no idea how much every little comment means to me. I'm probably the happiest girl on Earth right now, no joke. Sorry about the wait, if any of you have ever been in 4-H, you understand right?

Thanks to Prick for beta-reading and to all of you for sticking with me and my crazy schedule! Also, Azilia gave me the idea for the end of this chapter.

 **Disclaimer – I own not the Rebels, nor the movies or books or TV shows . . . you get the idea.**

Ezra woke up the next morning, feeling much better. He looked at the bunk below him, only to see that Kanan wasn't there. He heard some talking coming from the common room and decided to check it out.

Once he got there, he saw Sabine, Hera and Kanan sitting around the Dejarik table, Zeb leaning in a doorway, with Chopper beside him. Chopper chirped his annoyance as the 12 year old entered the room.

"Chop, settle down. Morning Kid." Kanan said, smiling at Ezra, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Come on over." Hera said, patting the open seat next to her. Ezra came over and sat, earning a smile from Hera.

 _They're all really happy today._ He thought, looking at the smiles on their faces. Even Zeb's lips were forming a small, almost unnoticeable, but still there, smile.

"Kid, we've been talking . . ." Sabine started, but Kanan interrupted.

"And we were wondering if you'd like to stay with us." Emotions swirled inside of Ezra, as the Music tugged and screamed at his mind. Happiness, fear, joy, unsettledness.

"We just can't let you live on your own anymore. We want to help." Kanan said, sensing the conflict in the child. Ezra looked at him, hope filling those sapphire blue eyes as if to say, _really?_

"Well Kid, what do you say? It's your decision." Hera said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

 _I really, really want too, but can I?_ Ezra thought, trying his best to sort his mind out so he could think. He looked around at everyone, noticing that their eyes were filled with hope too.

 _They want this just as much as I do._ Ezra looked directly at Kanan, and slowly nodded his head yes with a slight smile. Something tugged in his mind when he did this, but it wasn't the music.

 _You've just taken a huge risk, my boy, and it will not end well for you._ The Inquisitor's menacing voice filled his head. Ezra's eyes widen as he clutched his head, trying to make it stop. Kanan immediately had an idea of what was going on and sent calming waves on the boy. Hera was rubbing small circles in his back, worried for him. Sabine and Zeb just stared, not sure what to do. Chopper had other ideas. Instead of comforting him, he decided to zap Ezra with electricity.

He moved closer, and with one little _flick_ , electricity flew out of his arm, the same amount he always used on Zeb.

Ezra's eyes widened even more as he cried out I pain. The amount of electricity used was too much for him, and he passed out on Hera's lap.

 **A/N** Please don't kill me! Like I mentioned, it was Azilia's idea! Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating. I just got back from a trip and a camp. Please comment! Feedback is welcomed, and I need a few ideas. Love you guys!


	6. Join Us

**A/N** Hey guys! First off, I'd like to thank my friend Azilia for letting me bounce ideas off her! It really helps to have someone who gets where I want this story to go and stuff. Thanks to Prick for beta-ing! I really appreciate all this help. I've been super busy lately, I should be able to update a little faster now.

Second, I can't believe I survived another cliffhanger! It keep you on your toes, doesn't it?

 **Disclaimer – If I owned Rebels, Episode 2 would be out, and we'd all be fangirling (and guying) over Rex being back.**

Ezra woke up with a pounding in his head.

 _Where am I?_ He thought, trying to sit up. He noticed there was a blanket over him and that there was no one in the room with him. Memories slowly came back. He remembered waking up, sitting with the crew and then . . . pain.

 _He zapped me!_ Ezra realized with fear. _This is going to turn out like every other time!_ Tears welled up in his eyes. _I really thought these people were going to be different._ Then he heard voices, angry voices, just outside the door.

"Chopper, are you serious!" Kanan yelled at the little droid.

"I always knew I didn't like you." Zeb growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Calm down boys. Chop here said he just didn't trust the kid." Hera said, obviously trying not to get angry.

"Chop, you realize the kid doesn't trust us, right? How can he trust us if we don't trust him?" Kanan said in a low voice, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sabine, who had been relatively quiet, spoke up.

"I say we keep Chop away from the kid for a while. No telling what he'll do." Chopper made angry beeps which translated to-

"Who? Me or the stupid little Loth-rat?"

"Chop, he's a kid, not a Loth-rat." Hera scolded. "Sabine, good idea. Take Chop and put him in Kanan's room."

"Hey, your droid, your room." Kanan said.

Ezra had heard everything. Every last word. It made him feel good, to know that they stuck up for him like that. But that droid.

 _What's his problem anyway?_ Ezra thought. _It's not like a stole from him. That's what's wrong with most people when they do stuff like that. I wonder if he needs new circuits. He probably does. He looked old._

Not long after that, the door slid open revealing Kanan and Hera. Sabine, Zeb and Chopper were nowhere to be seen.

 _Probably shutting the droid down._

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Kanan asked, sitting down next to the bed. Ezra shrugged, which made Kanan chuckle.

"Chop zapped you pretty hard. Does it hurt anywhere?" Hera asked. Ezra shook his head 'no'.

"That's good. Are you . . . ok?" She asked. Ezra answered with a confused face.

"Well, you seem to still be really wary around us. Are you sure you're alright?" Ezra nodded and Hera sighed with relief.

 _Yeah, a half crazed droid just shocked me, I'm just peachy._ Ezra thought sarcastically. He tried to get up again, this time actually making it to a sitting position and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Kanan looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"How's the kid feeling?" Zeb asked as he walked in, Sabine right behind him. Ezra smiled and gave a thumbs up. Zeb raised an eyebrow at the lack of words, but said nothing about it.

"So, what now?" Sabine asked, crossing her arms and leaning in the doorway. "The kid's fine, Chop's in Hera's room. What do we do now?"

"Well, kid, I did tell you we'd help you in any we possibly could . . ." Hera started, looking at Kanan, who nodded.

"And we were wondering if you'd like to join our crew." He finished, smiling at the boy.

Ezra thought about this for a moment.

 _Sure they've been nice, and helpful, and actually kind of caring . . . but should I?_

 **A/N** Hey guys! Like I said, I should be updating more, if I don't, feel free to remind me. I know the chapter is a little bit shorter, but like I said, more updates! Please leave a review, I read them all and try to respond to them. Till next time guys!


End file.
